paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Deagle
|unlock = 14 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = 305,000 |mag = 12 |max_ammo = 60 |damage = 120 |accuracy = 68 |stability = 32 |concealment = 29 |threat = 9 |rpm = 0.25 |reload_min = 1.47 |reload_max = 2.12 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.05 |hipfire_s_max = 1.05 |hipfire_m_min = 1.05 |hipfire_m_max = 1.05 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5|rate_of_fire = |int_name = sparrow|ammo_b_min = 0.60|ammo_b_max = 2.10}} The Baby Deagle pistol, also known in-universe as the Sparrow, is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2, released as part of the Point Break Heists DLC. Overview The Baby Deagle can be considered a smaller version of the Deagle, boasting high damage and good accuracy, and also very good concealment of 29. It deals a high amount of stopping power per shot, capable of killing most regular enemies with one bodyshot, and more powerful (non-special) ones with one headshot. Despite the good accuracy rating, however, the Baby Deagle has very minimalistic iron sights that can be awkward to use depending on the lighting. The pistol has rather powerful recoil for a handgun, which can make repeated shots hard to control. Based on its stat readouts, the Baby Deagle is best used as a high-damage, high-concealment sidearm in a stealth and/or Dodge build, capable of reaching minimum Detection Risk while still being powerful enough to cut down softer resistances. Summary Pros: * High damage * Early unlock level * Good accuracy * Decently-sized mod pool * Very good concealment Cons: * Low stability * Lowest rate of fire of all pistols, on par with the Deagle, White Streak, and Peacemaker Tips *With the Spike Kit, the Baby Deagle will have the tied second highest concealment of all weapons excluding concealment weapon boosts, behind the Parabellum. **However, the aforementioned mod will sharply decrease its stability by 8. It may be recommended to use several mods such as the Threaded Barrel and an appropiate compensator to boost stability. If the Baby Deagle needs to have a silencer, consider applying the Jungle Ninja Suppressor or the Monolith Suppressor, alongside with several skills such as The Professional and Stable Shot. ***Its slow fire rate without Gun Nut aced may make the recoil a nonissue. *A Flash Hider or a damage-increasing skill, along with a perk deck of at least level 8, will allow the Baby Deagle to kill lighter units such as Gensec Elites on Deathwish/Death Sentence in one headshot and heavy units such as Maximum Force Responders in two headshots. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext.= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Sight= Skins Uncommon= Baby-Deagle-Aggrocinn.png| +4 Accuracy Baby-Deagle-Minor-Threat.png| +1 Concealment Baby-Deagle-The-Diamond.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Baby-Deagle-Magic.png| +4 Accuracy Baby-Deagle-The-Colonel.png| +1 Concealment |-|Epic= Baby-Deagle-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The skin may be a reference to the chemical compound Agrocin. *' ' was a active from 1980 to 1983. Trivia *This weapon is based on the pistol. It also drew its name from the similar-yet-fundamentally different Desert Eagle, known in the PAYDAY universe as simply "Deagle". Fitting it with the Spike Kit mod turns the pistol into the 941 F variant, and then a very specific custom of the 941 R when the Spike Grip is added to the mix. **It is hard to pinpoint which specific caliber the in-game weapon is chambered in. Its ejection port texture indicates its the 9x19mm variant, yet the 12-round magazine would suggest it's the .40S&W one. Additionally, the in-game pistol also has a silver guide rod, a unique feature of the .41 Action Express model. ***However, the silver guide rod may be an aftermarket modification, done by many Jericho 941 9x19mm owners to reduce recoil and increase rate of fire. *The Baby Deagle has ridiculously and unrealistically high damage, surpassing most pistols in the game aside from the Deagle and the revolvers. This can be slightly justified by its possible use of the round (despite 9x19 being stamped on the ejection port), but even then it's still largely outlandish, as it is only marginally harder-hitting than the .40 S&W the Signature .40 and Chimano Custom (and possibly also the LEO) are chambered in. *The Spike Grip and Spike Kit mods are a reference to the popular anime , in which the character Spike Spiegel uses a Jericho 941 R (the frame of which the Spike Kit gives) as his weapon of choice, with a custom grip very similar to that obtained with the mod. **Although a very close replication, a fully-modded Baby Deagle has a frame-mounted decocker rather than a slide-mounted one like on Spiegel's pistol. *The Baby Deagle with its Threaded Barrel is among a small handful of in-game weapons to actually have a component to directly interface with Barrel Extensions. Gallery 800px-PD2_941_RPL_left.jpg|Inventory preview of the Baby Deagle. 800px-PD2_941_RPL_right.jpg|Ditto, left side. Category:The Point Break Heists DLC Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)